Litter scoops that have a sifting part attached to a handle are well-known (see for example US2006/0156991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,277, U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,036. Similar devices having disposable elements are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,907 discloses a removable liner is provided that lines the head section of the scoop structure. The liner defines a plurality of slots that orient atop the openings in the head section of the scoop structure. As a result, when the scoop structure is used to scoop solid waste, only the liner comes into physical contact with the solid waste and becomes soiled. The soiled liner can then be disposed with the solid waste and a new liner attached to the scoop structure. The scoop structure can therefore be kept clean without the need for repeated washings.
However the part disposed of is relatively large, requires the underlying frame structure to support it in use, and the frame is likely to become at least partially contaminated. US2007/0277741 discloses a waste/debris removal scoop having a replaceable head and a frame capable of receiving the replaceable head is disclosed. The frame receives the replaceable head and holds the head into place by way of a snap feature comprising tabs. The tabs allow for the replaceable head to be snapped on or off as the user desires. Snapping off the used head potentially exposes the user to contamination by cat feces.